


The Wednesday Club

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dominance kink, Ejaculation, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit vaginal sex, F/M, Lemons, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pubic Hair, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, anal hair, explicit anal sex, explicit oral sex, female nudity, graphic depictions of sex, lubricants, male nudity, mention of nude modelling, mention of squirting, mention of using teeth to remove underwear, mentions of fisting, mentions of sexual arousal, nipple tweaking, possessive kink, rough anal sex, tasting juices, thoughts during sex, very strong language, whouffle, woman being penetrated by man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara pleasure each other in a multitude of ways and tempt some others to join their time machine of carnal lechery. A reworked and extended version of Down Boy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down-belows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor makes an exaggerated swallow.

The Doctor decided, upon reflection, that Clara Oswald's down-belows were the most delicious dish he'd ever tasted.

Clara sat barefoot on a flat panel of the TARDIS console with her legs apart. Her neat black boots and light grey tights - aggressively but cutely pulled over Clara's lovely hips and down her sexy legs and feet by the Doctor's teeth- were stashed  away underneath the console and her hands gripped various levers and buttons on the dais as she briefly wondered what it would be like to come while the TARDIS was in flight. Clara's knickers - reddish brown like her brassiere and laced with her pre-cum - lay several feet away on the floor of the time machine where the Doctor had hastily thrown them aside in his eagerness to sample the succulence of Clara's incomparably lovely cunt. At this point in the day’s sexual activities the young woman was only naked from below the waist and the Doctor was still fully clothed, although she anticipated that very soon they would both be buck naked and panting together as their limbs and genitals intertwined in a huge panoply of erotic acts, as was usual. The two's stamina and versatility was incredible. The Doctor and Clara had begun fucking a month ago, and their safe word was “apricots”. Their unsafe word was "chainsaw". 

Trips to the sun-plains of Osiris IV tended to make them both hot and horny, and today was no exception. On this occasion Clara’s sex had started to dampen before they’d even left the spaceship. The climate and her own naughty teasing of the Doctor had made Clara even wetter and keener to be played with. By untying her hair from a demure bun to let it unwrap in brunette waves around her neck and shoulders and by sending frequent wanton glances in the Doctor's direction she was able to manipulate the prideful Time Lord into doing exactly what she wanted to her. Today, a single nod of her head had been enough to send the Doctor rummaging between her legs and boy did she enjoy the connoisseurial way the green-eyed Time Lord prospected her exquisite rosy pussy.  _Clearly he's had a lot of practice_ , she thought mischievously.

To her slight annoyance Clara found herself losing some control over the carnal situation as she started to involuntarily moan with breathless pleasure as the Doctor's long tongue licked expertly around her inner folds of sensitive skin. _I'll have to reassert my dominance later_ , the young English graduate resolved with a smirk. Clara liked to lead but also to be doted upon when it came to sex. It thrilled her to be made a fuss of by her partners, like a slutty Lancastrian princess.  _I have too many Disney movies to thank for that_ , Clara thought to herself briefly before her breathing hitched and her desperate need to be touched fogged out her intelligent thoughts. The Doctor, the bastard, knew exactly how to make her submit when he went down on her. A short mental pledge to improve her defences was Clara's last polysyllabic thought until after the eventual crescendo.  _I will not be his whore!_ she proclaimed adamantly before reluctantly surrendering to the Doctor's virtuosic oral techniques.  _  
_

Clara was caught in an orgasm trap, despite herself. Each languorous stroke across her hardened clit sent frissons of pleasure through the sensitive vines of her nervous system, bringing her closer and closer to coming. Meanwhile, the Doctor's sightless hands pawed upward at Clara’s breasts through her summer dress, stimulating the warm, perky and nipple-studded flesh that was cupped so marvellously by the fabric of her bra. Clara moaned again, even louder this time. She was going to come, there was no doubt about that. Her insides, already damp from her irritatingly overweening desire to be licked and fucked by her precious Doctor slickened further as the Time Lord's ministrations drove her closer and closer to the brink. _Shit…_

The Doctor moved his tongue away from her cunt in order to run his tongue up the inside of her feet and calves. Clara shivered sensually at the surprisingly arousing tickle and giggled with bliss as the Doctor sucked naughtily at every single one of her toes. Leaving traces of his saliva on the cute little appendages, the Time Lord returned his attentions to Clara’s wet sex and resumed licking and flicking. She really did deliver a delicious meal. As for Clara, she was swimming in a deep sea of pre-orgasmic rapture as the Doctor adroitly used his hands and tongue to pleasure her. _Damn, he’s good._

Clara had a small muff surrounding her pussy that the Doctor, perhaps unlike some other men, loved to get his teeth caught in. Short dark hairs around the love canal had been a turn-on for the randy Time Lord ever since his first wife had spontaneously disrobed and spread her smooth and curvaceous thighs apart for him on a trip to Gallifrey’s lakes many centuries before. _A lovely bit of mutual nude modelling that afternoon turned into_ , the Doctor remembered with a sly grin.  _For artistic purposes of course_. 

Back in the present he started to squeeze the young woman’s beautiful breasts with his large hands and Clara felt something suddenly give within her body. Before she knew it she was gushing her sweet love-liquid into the Time Lord's mouth and yelling his name in ecstasy – his real name. This was a massive kink for any possessive Time Lord. Clara seemed to keep coming for hours without cease as her dam conclusively broke. _Fuck!_

Eventually she stopped like an emptying bath run dry and lay back on the edge of the console, catching her breath. The Doctor pulled his head out from between Clara's thighs, small droplets of her cum dripping from the corners of his overfilled mouth. The Doctor tossed the juice to the back of his mouth with a tilt of his head and made an exaggerated swallow, smirking devilishly at his slutty companion as he did so. His now rock-hard cock was straining uncomfortably against the confines of his bow tie patterned boxer shorts and trousers.

Neither of them spoke for about ten seconds. Then the Doctor leaned in and breathily spoke to Clara, whispering lowly and seductively into her ear, "Now, shall we decamp to the bedroom, my impossible girl? I’m very eager to be inside you again and I need to remind you that as my companion, you're my property to do with as I wish”.

Clara nodded. She smiled brightly and sprang up, pulling her dress up her stunning petite physique and over her head as she strutted confidently down the corridor to the Doctor’s palatial bedroom. _Chin Boy really is a frisky bugger,_ Clara thought. She unclipped, removed and tossed her small bra into a little alcove as she went.

After briefly treating himself to a butcher’s hook at Clara’s perfectly formed and nude back, arse and legs, the Doctor dove beneath the central dais in order to grab some bottles of lotion and lube for the fun to come. As a responsible shagger he was also sure to pick up some ribbed contraceptives and infection-guards from the plastic toy box he kept under the console. Once he was fully prepared the Doctor skipped off happily after his unclothed tart, shedding all of his garments very swiftly as he followed Clara into the bedroom. His erection throbbed painfully at the thought of penetrating all of her lovely orifices. He was going to fuck his darling Clara roughly, thoroughly and in every way possible. She would scream his name again. If he had his way, his dear Miss Clara would be begging and mewling for his attentions like one of those elastic and voluptuous Belannian slags he loved to date and fuck. Either way, Clara Oswald would be utterly his and once more justify her prestigious title of the Doctor's favourite fucktoy. 

 _Or_ _so he thought..._

The very naked and very stiff-staffed Doctor bounded into his bedroom like a man possessed.


	2. Bare and Oily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara get really down and dirty and Clara has an idea.

There was a broad-floor-to-ceiling and wall-to-wall mirror at the foot of the Doctor’s wide bed, so both the fucker and the fuckee were treated to a live display of their vivacious venereal acrobatics under the sultry amber lighting of the Doctor’s bedroom. Even by the filthy pair’s impressive standards, it was quite a show.

Clara lay on her hands and knees on the huge mattress with her wonderfully curved buttocks jutting proudly into the air. The young woman was completely naked and her body was smeared from head to toe in nourishing and viscous coconut oil. It was everywhere, from the gorgeous tresses of her chestnut hair to the slopes of her pulchritudinous visage, sizeable bosom, armpits, flat stomach, curvy hips, lissom legs, cute little feet and neatly-trimmed and well-parted arsehole into which an equally naked and equally smeary Doctor fervently thrust his lubricated thick pink spear. Her anal ring was practically glowing with delight as the Doctor pushed his prick in and out of her bum, himself greatly enjoying the velvety sensations provided by the silky walls and stubby inner carpet of hairs that lined Clara's shitter. _In, out. In, out._ He’d shave and wax her later, just as she would him in order to shake things up but for the time being the Doctor was more than satisfied with the various and vigorous fucks and fiddles he was giving to and getting from his slightly furry companion. _My little Ewok_ , he thought lovingly, referencing that film he’d watched once with Mel after a visit to Dido. At each shove of his dick the Doctor’s dangling ballsack slapped hard against Clara’s pretty netherlips, wet again despite the lack of any direct stimulation. Each smack sent reverberations up through the Doctor's balls into his sternum. The Time Lord gripped his hands underneath her shoulders and forced himself even further inside his impossible girl with each quick shove. He also accelerated the jabs of his dick even more.

Clara really loved being taken from behind. It was her second favourite bedroom activity and had been ever since Nina had revealed to Clara her own arse fetish with the liberal use of leather catsuits, marmalade and rope. _I must get her to join in our sex games_ , thought Clara as the Doctor’s virile snake writhed passionately inside her anus like an erotic tornado on speed. She could feel her G-spot start to beg desperately for more of him as the Doctor’s energetic rubs of her fundament rippled through her pelvic flesh into her vaginal apparatus. _God, yes!_ Suddenly, her lover’s fingers were at her clitoris and Clara found herself being intensely fingered as well as anal-fucked. Against her will she suddenly howled in rapture like a sweaty greasy banshee as the pads of the Doctor's fingers danced upon her sensitive, stiffened clit like a desert lizard feverishly hopping across hot sand. Next the Doctor withdrew his dripping digits from Clara’s sodden snatch and pushed them between her rows of teeth into her mouth in order to let her taste her own juices on her lascivious pink projectile of a tongue: sweet and sour, just like Clara. All the while the Doctor kept pounding into her arse with his prick like a meaty power tool left unattended. The smutty wink Clara gave to her whoring twin in the mirror just made her more aroused and a well-timed spank to her bottom from the Doctor's broad right hand nearly sent her over the edge. Clara felt herself squirt a little at the light sting and the crack of the slap but she wasn't over the parapet yet. Nevertheless, Clara Oswald was sweaty and naughty and bare and oily and oh-so-alive. _Christing fuck!_

Without warning the Doctor pushed her bum off his cock and flipped himself over so that he lay supine on the bed as he was extremely keen to be fucked by the incredibly sexy Blackpudlian. He was relinquishing control, yes, but the venereous pulses released by Clara's radiant body when she was in charge were too tempting to resist. _Her vagina's a sexual lighthouse_ , the Time Lord realised. Understanding, Clara scooted over and the Doctor carefully let the young woman ease herself onto his hard-on so that her flexible cunt stretched itself around his considerable and rigid length. The Doctor crossed his arms across her Clara’s lower back and used his dexterous fingers to prise the cheeks of her musky arsecrack apart. The Doctor then tightly gripped Clara’s inner thighs and bum with his large hands as she fucked him with great gusto and glee.  As was usual the Doctor found himself holding on for dear life as Clara's sleek and strong abs and leg muscles, beautifully toned from all their running together and Clara's brisk taekwondo classes, clicked into gear.

Generally speaking whenever they made the beast with two backs the impossible girl went on top, as was custom on Gallifrey and Clara’s prerogative as “the boss”. With the correct persuasion, which usually consisted of lively cunnilingus, coating each others' nude bodies with a lotion and brisk leapfrogging (with drinks from the tip of the Doctor's creamy sword as an option), Clara really was quite a goer. The Doctor had been pleasantly surprised at how domineering she was with him, especially for a short woman, ever since she had pushed him up against the wall of the gents' toilets in a grimy and graffitied Vollothan nightclub, pulled down her knickers - jet black on that occasion - from under her skirt and released his manhood in order to fervidly take what they had both been wanting. That had been day one of their uninhibited sex romps and since then their excuses for intercourse had become even flimsier and their mutual lust ever more wild. Little by little they were working through _The_ _Big Sex Book of Everything_   _in the Universe_ (the Doctor kept a well-thumbed copy in his library, the devil).

Clara really adored the sensual sensations of the cowgirl position and it was indeed the sight of her own nude form in the mirror, slippery with lotion, flushed with sex and riding the Last of the Time Lords’ member which powered her dommish tendencies to all-new heights. She was the boss, the mistress of all and full of power she loved to exercise. Clara's bucking and rotational motions caused the Doctor to spray his essence inside her on cue like an unwinding gushing hose and Clara used the moment to let her own body come undone around him as she exulted in the sexy supernovae that finished off this round of fucking. The TARDIS duo came ardently together like exploding fireworks and with a hitherto unseen fervour. Ribbons of spunk and puddles of cum decorated their bodies like a modern art exhibition or avant-garde political protest and Clara was pleased to hear the Doctor mumble that he loved her during the jizzing and unfolding before she smiled and returned the compliment.

In the sunset glow of their orgasms the two lovers scooped and scraped each others' sticky and half-solid goo off their bodies and licked it off their fingers, the Doctor using Clara's depressed navel as a makeshift font so that he could sup from her again. The gorgeous young woman lay resplendently naked on the bed and laughed softly and musically at the Time Lord's decadence even as she tweaked a nipple in order to restoke the pectoral stirrings of mild arousal which flowed like a delicate stream into her belly. Each laugh that escaped Clara's mouth caused her magnificently round breasts to shake hypnotically. The Doctor found himself entranced by the sight and made a mental note to paint his starkers Clara very soon. Photographs and crude drawings of her face, arse, cunt, tits and all the rest of her weren't going to be enough; 4D video recordings and an easel were the way to go. _Maybe I could paint her gold like in that spy film_ , the Doctor wondered, _or TARDIS blue..._  

Little did he know Clara had all sorts of plans for him...

After the requisite spooning, mutual scrubbing and grooming, with some impromptu fisting and sucking thrown in for good measure, the newly trimmed, shaven and shorn time travellers cuddled in the buff together on the bed with a small duvet thrown over them, smelling each other’s hair. Nothing was said for a while as the Doctor and Clara listened to the sound of the other’s breathing and their heartbeats and Clara lazily ran her right thumb and forefinger over the head of the Doctor's penis under the covers. Eventually Clara spoke.

“Doctor”, she said, nuzzling into the Time Lord’s chest as her nimble fingers picked up speed in order to stimulate his ardour once more - Clara was keen to deliver a successful fellation to the Doctor and she loved the salty taste of his dick in her mouth - “there’s someone I would like you to meet…”


End file.
